Crossing the Boundary Lines
by fallenangelvixen11
Summary: There is a new vampire in the Cullen family. A gypsy princess has to visit her mom's family for her safety. Jacob's imprint falls in love with the enemy. Jealousy, Mild violence, Language, and some lust. It will get better trust me. First fanfic. R
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclamier: I don't own Twlight._** **This is MY plot, I created it last night so yeah...**

**The story will build up, so I won't mention Jacob for a while. Remember patience is a virtue. **

"Really Edward**" **Ryan started, "I've got control now." "I can control my thirst and power."

"I don't know Ryan… you're new to this" Edward simply stated

"I'm new to being a vegetarian vampire; remember, I've been 16 for almost 34 years"

Edward was going to snap back when Esme appeared.

"Ryan darling where are you?" Esme wondered out loud

"I'm right here mom did you need anything before I went to early registration at school." Ryan said beaming with pride.

"Aw my baby is going to school; he's going to leave me."

"Hey mom I'm going to be gone during the daytime don't worry I'll be back" Ryan replied.

"Why can't you call her Esme like the rest of us" Emmett asked appearing out of no where with the rest of the Cullen family.

"Emmett don't you dare pick on him, he's the youngest so he can call me mom if he wants" Esme snapped.

"Alright come on guys lets go" Alice said while she started walking to the car arm in arm with Bella.

Edward spinned Bella into his arms and kissed her with so much passion, Esme sighed at the sight of the new couple.

"Ew I think I just threw up in my mouth" Ryan shook his head as if trying to block out an image.

Jasper looked at him and said, "At least you can't feel the lust coming off in waves, and I swear they're worst then Emmett and Rose"

"Hey" exclaimed Rose "we can control ourselves. Sometimes" she snickered.

The Cullens filed into the car. Esme, Carlisle, and Ryan taking the Mercedes. Edward, Bella, Jasper, and Alice took the silver Volvo; Emmett and Rosalie took the black Firebird that Rosalie just aquired and fixed.

"Mom I know everyone thinks I'm a kid and all, but when can I get my own car?" Ryan hoped he wasn't being rude.

"Oh honey you're going to get the new mustang, since it isn't that dangerous and you can't do much damage in that vehicle."

"Oh I see" There was clear disappointment in his voice "I was just wondering why I couldn't have a porshe or a monstrous jeep"

"Darling" Esme cooed "I don't want you to be in harms way."

"Mom I'm a vam-pi-re as in I'm practically immortal as in how could I possibly be in harms way" Ryan started to feel edgy. He never took that tone with Esme.

Esme looked at him and gave him a motherly loving gaze and said "Ryan I lost my child and I won't lose you, you're my youngest and so you will be protected from everything. So you will have the safest car, you're going to have the mustang okay honey. " She said the last two words in a mocking tone.

Ryan nodded politely. 'Might as well give me a freakin station wagon' Ryan thought.

Carlisle was happy that the conversation was over; he was worried that Ryan would anger Esme to the point of wanting to turn back.

**_--Forks High School--_**

**Amber's POV**

"Damnit Amber hurry up! I already see the jocks going into the front office!" Shrieked Mary Ann

"Dude shut up or else I'll hurt you." Amber was already getting sick and tired of her cousin.

'She just doesn't understand the order of things, I'm princess, my father is or was king and she's bossing me around' Amber was already getting lost in her thoughts.

'There she goes daydreaming again. She unfit for royalty. Princesses don't daydream; they are supposed to worry about themselves. At least that's what I think' Mary Ann smiled at her thoughts.

The two girls hurried to the front desk before it got too full of students. Mary Ann cutted in front of at least 10 girls just to stand behind the jocks.

'Honestly I don't know who she is anymore' Amber started fuming impatiently.

Mary Ann came up next to Amber grinning, "So I got Josh's number." Mary pointed at the blond 5'10 hottie with green eyes. I looked at her… no I take that back… I glared at her. She knows she can't plant roots here! We were only here to meet my mother's family so they can protect me or whatever it is that my uncle said before he died. It's dangerous; I was going to fight with her when I swooned. I didn't even know I could swoon! I never swooned before. I smelled something so floral it was intoxicating. I grabbed a hold of something nope not something… someone… someone incredibly buff, to keep myself from falling. I looked up into the prettiest eyes. They looked like topaz but lighter maybe. I straightened myself out and looked up at him again. His eyes showed confusion but he also looked on the verge of laughing. I smiled at him sweetly and just as I was going to introduce myself, Mary Ann beat me to the punch.

"Hi I'm Mary Ann but you can call me Mary or Ann either one works, so what's you're name cutie?" Mary Ann was on full flirt mode.

"His name is Emmett and I'm Rosalie, his girlfriend" said some beautiful no gorgeous girl in a less than friendly tone.

I noticed other people behind them. They started to introduce themselves. They were the Cullens and they were also new here too. They were incredibly beautiful pale people. Everyone here was pale but they were paler than pale almost translucent looking. Mary tried to usher them outside so they could talk without having people staring at her.

I simply stated, "Um sorry to break the news Mary but they're prettier than you so you may have competition."

We waited in line a little bit longer. Mary, Alice, Bella, and Rosalie were engaged in small talk. I only heard bits and pieces. The males looked calm and they looked away from each other. They seemed to be quiet so I was on my toes. I've learned that the quietest ones were the ones you had to look out for. My father told me that. I looked down at my shoes while the memory of my father drifted in my mind.

"Are you okay" asked the blond (Jasper) "you look sad"

I looked up at him in shock. No one knows my emotions. I wanted to run to a mirror to see if my eyes changed color. I excelled at hiding my emotions. You only knew if my emotion if my eyes changed color, and he wouldn't even know what the colors meant! I was looking for a quick answer. 'what was his darn name again' I contemplated in my mind. 'oh yes jasper!' Before I could speak Mary Ann had to intervene.

"Hello anyone there" Mary was waving her hand in my face. She turned to face the Cullens and said, "I'm sorry she's slow"

I felt the anger build up in me. I wanted to snap Mary's small frame in half. Jasper started to stare at me in shock. I excused myself for my behavior and smiled sweetly. I knew for a fact that no one could resist the smile. I made a small excuse saying that I need to walk around. Mary Ann pointed out to me that we were next. We went up to the desk to get our paper work done and receive our schedules. Mary Ann asked the Cullens if they wanted to walk around after they got their schedules also. They obliged and started to lead the way. When we were walking past the parking lot; I suddenly smelled something so good. I gently placed my purse in Mary's arms and walked around to find the smell. I saw a young man get out of a Mercedes. I stared at him in disbelief. He was gorgeous, I wanted to touch him to see if he was real or just a fiction of my imagination. When he looked up I turned away. Then the scent hit me again. Then I realized what he was. I was shaking with anger. He… _they_ were vampires. 'I needed to get Mary Ann away from them!' I realized. I practically ran to Mary Ann, hopefully she'd come with me and not question my authority. I found all of them perched under a tree. I walked over to Mary Ann and whispered something into her ear. She glared at me. I crossed my arms and started tapping my foot.

"Um not to be rude but what's going on" asked Rosalie.

"Apparently someone forgot to take their meds so now we have to go home" I could sense that Mary Ann was pissed

Jasper was just clutching Alice as if she were a life support. Then it started to click in my head. Vampires had powers! I mentally slapped my head. I tried to read their thoughts but then I realized… I can't read thoughts I could only protect myself from having my thoughts read. I pouted and sighed.

"hey" Bella asked "are you okay Amber, do you need a ride home?" in a not caring tone.

I quickly snapped out of it and started to feel my anger building.

"No, I'm fine I just want to go home and Mary Ann is coming with me" I was seething.

I grabbed Mary Ann before anyone could say anything. I threw the keys at Mary hoping that she'll drive safely.

As soon as we were 6 miles away from the school. Mary pulled the car to the side of the road.

"Um don't kill me but I left your purse back there by total accident"

"I'm going to kill you… later, right now I need to go get my baby." I snapped at her.

I told her to switch seats with me. I drove extremely fast, frightening Mary. For their sake they had still better be under that tree, or so help me they'll wish that could die when I was finished with them.

**_A.N:_ So what do you think? I wasn't sure what to put yet... I'm going to tell you this now... this fic is going to be long! Jacob doesn't come into the story later. Reviews would be nice... I don't mind recieving flames either.**


	2. Info on some characters

**These are my charaters. I made them up with some help from Jennifer.**

Characters

**Ryan Matthew Cullen**

Light blond straight hair. Soft grey/silver eyes. Built body. 16 year old vampire. 34 years as a vampire. Hates human blood; doesn't want to be considered a monster. Has a lot of self control. Closest to Jasper. **Power: knows one's self desires**. Newest and youngest Cullen.

**Amber Lily Grey**

Dark wavy hair to the middle of her back. Soft brown eyes that change color. Book nerd. She is part gypsy and very powerful. Youngest Princess in her tribe. She is the protector of animals. Her spirit is a black panther. She's sneaky and quiet. Her eyes change color on emotion. She's mischievous and gets out of trouble easily. She has pouty lips and a baby face. **Powers: Force field around her and the one she's protecting and she can send force fields at people. She can easily read people but can't read minds. She can protect herself by bringing up mind barriers.** She's cursed, she will never know the meaning of love. When angered her eyes turn green and _when she loses control she transforms into a black panther_.

**Mary Ann**

Amber's cousin, total pain in the ass. Loves with Ryan Matthew. Envies Rosalie and Alice. **Power: She can seduce any man (living human).** Wishes she was the princess. She transforms into a bear. She loves to gossip about others. She doesn't care about other's feelings, she's self-centered, and wants control.


	3. Smells and details

**Disclamier: I don't own Twilight. Just Ryan and Amber. So... on with the story **

Alice's POV

**Alice's POV**

"She's coming back for her bag." I simply stated

"What bag?" asked Emmett picking up an eyebrow.

I pulled out a very expensive Diamond Forever bag. 'She even had it customized, wow she went up in my book' I thought.

"Why would you do that Alice?" Edward demanded grabbing the bag clearly upset.

I let him read my mind and he was in shock. Bella tried various things to do to get him to tell her.

"Oh look it's the mommy's boy" Emmett smirked

Ryan rolled his eyes "Hi guys I already got my schedule." He sat down next to Jasper. For some reason they got along quite well. 'Maybe it's because of their powers being so similar' I thought.

I heard the screech of tires and grinned. 'Here comes her majesty' I thought.

Amber practically yanked the door off its handle. She stormed over to us completely pissed. She stopped three feet in front of us, with a look of confusion on her face. I wanted to keep that look forever locked in my mind. Ryan looked up at her in total shock and anger. Amber started to back away but she just fell and landed on her ass. She continued to stare at Ryan. 'Oh this is rich' I thought 'she can't stop staring at the youngest Cullen. I think the princess fell for our brother.'

**Ryan's POV**

Oh gods she's beautiful. Her hair flowed down to the middle of her back in waves. She had the most luscious curvy body. Her perfect lips forming a perfect O in shock. Her skin was a flawless tan. I then looked up at her eyes. If I were human I would've died of a heart attack. Her eyes were beautiful no scratch that they were indescribable. They were a deep brown color that seemed to turn lighter right before my eyes. And her smell, oh gods she smelled like soft roses. I just wanted to hate her for looking and smelling so damn good. I heard a low growl; I looked at Bella. She didn't seem pleased to see her either. I turn back to the tanned goddess before me. She swallowed deeply and started to bring herself up to her feet.

"May I please have my purse" she mumbled softly.

Oh her voice just made me want to moan. She had a soft innocent voice like a child. I couldn't hate her but she was going to be my destruction or my savior. She was bringing up the inner demon in me.

"Oh sure, but did you get it customized I've never seen this bag in this color before" asked Rosalie.

She just nodded her head. Edward reached out to give the purse back when he accidentally touched her. She gasped and just glared at him. Bella growled again and glared at the woman who touched her husband. I had to control myself for the girl's sake. I could tell that she was going to leave any second. I didn't even get her name. I stood up and looked down at her and she looked at her feet. I thought she felt nervous but I touched her shoulder to get her attention. She looked up with pure fury written all over her face. I was shocked by her eyes… they were brown a moment ago and now they were green with spots of brown in them. I just stared at her with my mouth wide open. Even though she was furious I still found her beautiful. I also noticed that she wasn't breathing.

"Since when do your brown eyes turn green?" Bella asked.

She stopped glaring and quickly reached inside her purse and pulled out a small compact. She looked into it for a moment and shoved it back into the purse. She closed her eyes and rocked on her heels humming for a couple of minutes. We looked at each other then just stared at her in disbelief. She opened her eyes and color was back to brown. She turned away from us and started walking then she turned on her heel saying, "Careful leeches, there's more dangerous beings out there than werewolves" I pulled her back by her elbow, careful to not harm her. It felt so right to touch her, it was like electricity going between our skins. She looked back at me and hissed. She actually hissed at me. I stared at her in disbelief.

"What's your name" I asked nicely.

She glared at me "what's it to you bloodsucker"

I was taken aback by that word. I just let her go and stood in front of her to keep her from walking away from me again. "I'm Ryan Matthew, and I'm new to this town so I think we should go to my place…" She cut me off before I could finish.

"I'm Amber Lily, 16, and deadly. Stay out of my way I'll let you and your family live, and _hell no_ am I going to your house." She snapped back. I moved to the left to let her pass. She huffed and threw her purse on her shoulder and stomped away into a black Porshe.

**Amber's POV**

When I approached the vampires, the boy I saw from earlier was there. I was shocked and happy. My heart thudded against my chest. His scent was incredible, I couldn't get enough of it. It was musky, rugged, and manly. When he turned to look at me my heart shattered in pieces. He looked confused and angry at the same time when he set his eyes on me. I slowly backed away and fell on my butt. God talk about embarrassing; I covered up my hurt with anger. I wanted my purse back and damn it nothing was going to stop me from ripping them to pieces if I saw a single scratch on my baby.

I got up slowly not wanting to make sudden movements. I asked in my softest voice, "May I please have my purse?" The beautiful one, Rose, asked me a question, I just nodded like an idiot. The one called Edward handed it to me, but when our hands touched it felt like being burned. I gasped at the heat of it and glared. I heard a low growl from whom I guess was his mate. I felt myself lose control, but I wanted **it** to come out. I wanted **it** to destroy these things, these vampires. I looked at the youngest boy and stopped breathing. If I couldn't smell him then I wouldn't feel attracted to him. I put my head down in shame and anger. I didn't want to expose myself in front of them. I felt someone touch me and I snapped my head up in anger. If I felt slight pressure in my eyes before, then I felt more pressure now. My eyes burned in fury, I really didn't want to expose myself here; I didn't want my eyes to show who I really was. Edward's mate took notice of my eyes and pointed them out. I brought out my mirror and tried to relax. When I felt the pressure go away I opened to see the Cullens looking at me with shock. I felt awkward so I decided that I needed to leave.

I turned back to face them to warn them in my most threatening voice. I felt someone grab my elbow, but with this shock it wasn't like a burn, it was like electricity passing through us. I turned the face the boy and hissed. I really liked the feeling but I despise being touched. I loved how he grabbed me though, he grabbed with authority but also gentleness. Nonetheless I hate being touched! He looked at me in shock when I hissed at him. He stood in front of me and introduced himself, he was going to offer going to his house to talk further but I interrupted him before he could finish. I needed to end his little brain farts right now. I mustered up enough malice in my voice to say, "I'm Amber Lily, 16, and deadly. Stay out of my way I'll let you and your family live, and _hell no_ am I going to your house." I turned away from him and took a deep breath. I held my breath for a while now so I needed the air. I hate Ryan Matthew Cullen and his smell and oh my god he was attractive but he was evil. My family told me that vampires were dangerous and because of that I _had to be_ more dangerous and more deadly.

**A/N: Did you like it? Reviews would be nice. I also need a beta... know where I could find one? I will be updating like maybe twice or three times a week **

**My muse has prom issues as well do I. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Twilight. I own Mary, Ryan, and Amber.

**Amber's POV**

I got in the porshe and drove away. Mary was whining about the radio station that we were listening too, but I didn't really pay attention to her as usual. I drove straight to our manor not caring about the damn speed limits. My thoughts seemed to take away all my focus, '_Oh god he's perfect, dreamy, hot, sexy, perfect, dangerous, hot_' I couldn't seem to get a hold of my hormones in fact I didn't want too. When I parked into our nine car garage, I could stop gripping the steering wheel. My thoughts seemed to have consumed me.

"Hello earth to Amber! Come on princess snap out of it!" Mary screeched next to me.

I shook away my thoughts and got out of the car. As I made my way to the manor door, I felt a change in the air and my instincts took over. Mary had a dreamy look on her face and before she could warn me, we were both attacked from behind. I felt heavy paws into my back and if it weren't for our powers and gypsy blood running through us, we would've been crushed to death. I heard growls and snaps near my ear. I got pissed and pushed myself up and that thing off of me. I stood up and dusted myself off. When I looked around me I saw four wolves circling me and another one was on Mary. I felt the pressure intensify in my eyes. Before I could get control of myself I let out a deep growl from within my chest. The wolves backed away into the woods near the manor. I was going to let loose when I heard a whimper. I looked down at Mary and saw that she was barely conscious. I let another growl out and calmed a bit down. I half dragged half carried Mary inside. When I opened the door to the manor she was completely unconscious, probably letting her body heal itself from any damages that could've happened to her. I threw her on one of the brown leather couches when I heard the door bell ring. I got my daggers from the kitchen, tucked them into a slip that was tightened around my calves, made sure that they were within reach in case of another attack, pulled my pants over them, and walked slowly to the door.

I yanked open the door and covered my nose. The smell was disgusting and nauseating. It smelled like wet ally dog. I looked up and saw five teenagers at the door. I growled at them expecting them to run away screaming. The only girl in the group looked at me and laughed. She laughed at me!

"Come on is that the best you got sweetie because that ain't jack" she told me coolly.

I glared at her until I saw her fidget and slightly stand behind one of the boys.

"Who are you?" I asked angrily.

When the biggest one approached me, I felt slightly intimated.

"May we come in I believe we have a lot to discuss." He asked in a some what polite tone.

I opened the door fully and walked behind the group giving them directions to the living room.

"Wow nice place" chirped on of the males. The female just huffed and turned up her nose.

I suddenly went in front of the group remembering that Mary was still unconscious. I didn't want to show them my incredible strength, so I asked one of the boys to help me carry her upstairs. I lied to him saying that she was tired and was a heavy sleeper. I lead him upstairs to the first room on the right. When she was on the bed I took off her shoes and closed the door behind me. I quickly went downstairs to find out who that group was and why they were here. Half way down the stairs I felt a ripple in the air. An idea suddenly formed in my head and I smiled evilly at the mere thought. Before I reached the last step I threw my body weight forward and before my face could hit the marble floor; the biggest one caught me. I looked up at him with a smirk on my face; ha I knew what and who they were. The question why are they here and what do they want. He balanced me upright stuttering that he had fast reflexes, I held up my hand as to quiet him, and then I laughed. I stood up and looked them in the eyes, and I motioned for them to sit down. The biggest one started to introduce everyone. I looked deep into their eyes to see if I saw any present danger. Then I looked up at the big one, Jacob, and he smiled at me. Jacob told me that there was danger in Forks and came to investigate. I smiled at him and told him that vampires were lurking around, I kinda hoped that he would leave thinking that I was nuts. He growled, shook all over, and then his scent hit me. It was nothing like Ryan's but it still smelled hot. It smelled like pine and power. Then another smell hit me. He was a werewolf and so were his friends. I never really thought that they were werewovles. I felt like jumping up and down! Werewolves were mostly Native American and that meant that we were kinda like family. I told Jacob everything that happened today at registration, and he seemed to shake more violently. Quil and Embry told me to run upstairs, but I stayed still awaiting to see him in his wolf form. The Leah, the female, threw me to the ground threatening me to get my brown ass upstairs or she'll drag me upstairs by my curls. I growled, I hate being told what to do, and this is my house! I looked over her shoulders and saw Quil and Embry trying to calm down Jacob. I saw Seth looking around franticly for something. Leah was still yelling at me trying to get my attention.

My thoughts ran wild, '_Oh shit what if they hurt Jacob? He's so young but god he's also beautiful. I can see the pain in his eyes; he's trying to fight his inner demon just like I fight mine._' I felt a loud smack and a stinging on my face. I felt the pressure behind my eyes intensify again. I heard Mary's voice but it sounded so distant. Then Leah wasn't on my anymore. I knew my eyes were green like emeralds and I hoped no one would look into them, or they would forever be in a trance-like state. I looked to my right and saw that Mary was holding Leah down shielding her from me. I looked around the room and saw the Quil, Embry, and Seth were trying to calm down Jacob who looked on the verge of blowing up. I felt a pressure on the back of my head and I looked behind me. I saw Leah holding a bat and saw the fear and anger dance in her eyes; I also saw Mary laying on the floor dazed. I let out a growl so demonic that the devil himself probably cowered in fear. I felt my body tighten and my blood rush. "Get the hell away from her" I heard Mary shout, "Get out of the house NOW!"

She sounded so distant to me. I fell to the ground on my knees and looked up. Everybody but Jacob stared at me. Then I heard another growl from Jacob and he turned into a wolf covered in reddish fur. I growled deeply and burst out into a black panther. I felt the power surging through my veins. I couldn't see anything but plain fury, and I could hear the heartbeats start racing in everyone. Everybody backed up into the wall and looked at me. I heard a low growl from Jacob and snapped my head up at him. We looked at each other while we circled around each other. We both growled at snapped at each other from a distance. Then we both lunged at each other.

I grabbed a hold of his jugular going for the kill. I heard other growls from the teenagers and they too turned into wolves. I saw the grey wolf going for my leg. I immediately let go of Jacob and turned my attention and fury on the grey one. Soon all of them tried to attack me at the same time. I bite the grey one's neck and threw it to the wall. It just slumped down not moving. I heard one wolf growl in anguish. The four remaining wolves circled me deciding when to go for the kill. I then saw Mary go the grey wolf to see if it was okay. Apparently the wolf played dead because the moment Mary touched it, it bit her. I felt fury and anguish when I saw Mary's arm mangled. I felt pain in my own arm. I let sorrow take over me and I felt myself slowly change back into my human form. The four wolves walked to the grey. I crawled over to Mary hoping that her body would heal itself. I cradled her into my arms, rocked back and forth, and cried. I heard more growls. I looked up and saw that five wolves circled Mary and me. I layed Mary down gently and I stood up. I saw the reddish one, Jacob, growl and lunge at my throat.

**A/N: So what do you think? Should Mary live? What happens to Amber? & Will I ever find the shoes for my prom dress?! **

**So tell me what you think... flames are welcome holds bucket of water next to her and reviews are always more than welcome! I will give you a cookie if you review **


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay sorry I haven't written in forever. I'm PREGNANT! So yeah… okay, I refer her people as her village or country. She is torn by her past and her emotions. The story will always be in Amber's POV. Unless I put it in someone else's POV. I know the story seems boring in the beginning but it's like a filler and it gets interesting towards the middle. **

_**Thanks to Gabi's review it helped with my writer's block.**_

_Recap: I crawled over to Mary hoping that her body would heal itself. I cradled her into my arms, rocked back and forth, and cried. I heard more growls. I looked up and saw that five wolves circled Mary and me. I laid Mary down gently and I stood up. I saw the reddish one, Jacob, growl and lunge at my throat. _

* * *

I closed my eyes and waited for the impact, the hurt, and most of all… death. _'I hope Mary's okay; she may be a pain in the ass but she's my pain'_ I heard soft thumps and more growls. I opened one eye and saw the force field around Mary and I. My heart leaped for joy. I could never conjure up one this powerful and the other one's weren't up for this long.

I heard a wolf cry out and saw the grey wolf still bleeding profusely from earlier. She let out yelps and cries. All the wolves left with her except one… Jacob. He went behind the couch and appeared in his human form moments later. He was adjusting his belt and he looked up and me and said, "You're lucky, we could've killed you. We still need to talk. I'm sorry for hurting you but you smelled like leeches so I assumed you were… well… with one. I'm sorry and if you want one of our people can help your friend." He walked towards my force field. He gently put one hand on it and muttered, "Someone so beautiful yet so deadly." I felt the force field start to waver due to my wave of emotions. I knew it was getting weaker. "Leave us be please, I wanted to talk to you and your family about something but never fucking mind; Mary and I can take care of ourselves." I felt my voice crack at the Mary's name. He left without another word leaving me to drown in my sorrow. I looked at Mary and her still frame thinking bitterly, _'And to think I wanted to break it in half earlier today.' _

"You could've slapped him or broke his jaw you know." Mary was holding onto her arm. It was slightly healed but still had scratches and teeth marks on it. "That fucking bitch ruined my skin, if this scars I'm going after her with silver bullets." Mary said as she got up limping.

"God I thought you were dead." I ran to her and hugged her. "You know it takes more than that to bring down a werewolf hun." "Are you sure you're healing okay. Maybe I can find some herbs in the forest, I still remember what Dad taught me" Even though I was worried about her, the thought of my father still hurt me.

"Come on Am, it's gonna take a lot more than that for me to kick the bucket." She looked in my eyes and said, "I'm your protector, even though you've protecting me lately." "And besides I'm hungry and tired; let's get some sleep, I believe I have a lot of healing to do." After that she just turned around and stalked up the stairs to her room.

I was thinking about joining her but I needed to clean up the mess in the living room first. _'That's why we fight in the basement; at least it's bigger and the fight room (basement) is perfect for the little spar we had here. I really hoped we could talk the wolves; we're practically family (with the whole shape shifting and short tempers) and mom's family lives in La Push. I'm kinda scared, what if they don't like me. I'm so nervous about school, and oh my gosh Ryan is so hot. I've never had feelings like this before. I feel weird fluttering around my stomach but it's not the normal butterflies._' I had cleaned the room faster than I thought it would take. I looked up at the clock and saw that it was already going to be 5 a.m. "I guess I got lost in my thoughts." I said to no one.

I trudged up the stairs and took a peek in Mary's room. She was in her sports bra and boxers all spread out on her bed. I grabbed the comforter (she probably kicked off) from the floor and covered her in it. She then wrapped her body all in the comforter and rolled into a ball. I smiled down at her and then closed the door. I walked towards my room, (which is 2 doors away from Mary's) opened my door and felt the rush of cold air past me. I walked to the closet and looked in it. I noticed that Mary must have packed my stuff because I couldn't find crap. I took off my shirt and pants. I contemplated on whether or not to leave my bra on tonight or off. I unclasped it and put my dirty clothes into the hamper by the corner of the room. I shivered as I walked towards my bed. I was still really cold. I then walked past my bed to the thermos and looked at it. My eyes could always see better in the dark, so I counted all the little digits and figured that it was around 55 degrees in my room. I raised the thermos up to 60 and walked to my bed. I always liked the cold weather; it made it easier to control myself.

I wrapped my legs and arm on my body pillow and mentally prepared myself for another torturous night. I felt my body tighten as I closed my eyes. I saw my family's death replay in my head. I knew that I wouldn't be able to wake up once the memory started. I put the mind barriers around the vision so I wouldn't be forced to see it, every night for three years were enough to last a life time. I forced my mind to think about my life before Forks; instead I thought of the time when the visions started coming to me. The village's shaman told me that the reason I get the vision was to understand what happened and it wouldn't go away until I found the real reason behind the lies. I wasn't allowed back into the village until I solved the mystery and I wasn't allowed my crown until I solved my own personal demons. I was royalty and powerful yet rejected by my own people. I only had one person in my life that loved me for me and that was my father. He loved me because I was so much like my mother, I even carried her curse. The only reason my people, my country loved me was because I was the girl version of my father. Looks meant a lot to these people, if you weren't beautiful you were sent to be a house girl or stable boy (a nicer word for slave but they don't beat or starve them, just considered as nobodies). My mother died giving birth to me and I was the only reason the village didn't kill her. She was carrying the Prince's heir. They considered my mother an abomination because of her gift. She could change into any animal that she wanted too. I'm glad she's dead because I couldn't even fathom what they would've done to her if she had even survived the delivery. I was taken under my father's wing and was introduced as Amber Lily Grey, Princess of Fernacos, and the next in line for throne.

I heard faint screams in my head knowing that they were from the vision. They were my step-mother's screams. My step-mother's sister is the one who had Mary Ann Dragos. Mary and I have always been together. She was the only one there with my father when I started going through the changes of the curse. One day I attacked Mary and caused her to lose a lot of blood; we were the same type so we had to do a blood transfusion. My blood, my curse, and my pain ruins through Mary's veins. In a way my father was proud that we were connected in a whole new level but Mary loved the fact that she can change into a grizzly. I find that the animal suits her; she's always irritable and a pain in the ass. I started thinking about what happened earlier, _'I almost lost my other half.'_ I felt my body relax a little knowing that the visions would be gone.

I opened my eyes slowly and saw the sun shining through my bay windows. I also heard knocks at my door but I disregarded them. I put on a shirt knowing that Mary wouldn't like to see my exposed bare chest; Mary just opened my door asking if I wanted breakfast.

"Come on I'm starving and look my arm is clear and perfect" Mary said smiling showing off her perfect teeth.

"I'm going to look at the other ten rooms in this house okay" I said looking at her. I know that no one can compare to my look that I can give you. I can give you a certain emotion from one look. I have a look for every emotion that is known to man; right now I gave the look of annoyance.

"The rooms have been cleaned already and some already have furniture" Mary said softly while looking at her feet. I don't know whether she was nervous from my look or from something else. "Thanks for saving me I know you didn't have too but thanks away"

I could see the internal battle that she endured while saying that.

"Not a problem, but do try to stay out of trouble today please and don't max out my cards" I said smirking.

"Wait, I can go shopping with your cards?" A look of total shock on her face.

I laughed from her expression and nodded my head. "I can't max out your cards dork, you're richer than well that ugly guy that created computers" she said smiling.

"Buy me some boots and some hoodies because this town seems really gloomy and don't forget to buy me a new ipod." I said returning the smile. _'Those dogs ruined my blue one.' _I thought bitterly.

She practically danced away while tucking my credit card in her back pocket. I walked towards my walk in closet. I threw everything out and reorganized everything. I wander to the other rooms in the manor. I cleaned out everything in my study and reorganized the books in the library. I moved the furniture in the sitting room and fixed all the DVDs in the movie room. I finished before 11:30 p.m.; I felt quite please with myself. I figured it was time to eat something since my stomach was growling like the beast that it was.

I looked at the gigantic kitchen. It had 3 refrigerators, 2 stoves, and 1 large counter against the wall. Since Mary and I change into animals we eat three times as much. If an average human ran the way that Mary and I did they would die from losing so much calories and electrolytes. After running when we change back into a human we are so skinny from losing so much calories. I walked over to the "junk food" fridge. (The refrigerators have categories.) One fridge was the "healthy food" fridge, the second one was the "junk food" fridge and the third one was "the protein" fridge; it had so much meat in it. I was a really good cook and I cook enough to feed an army or enough for Mary and I.

I heard Mary's car approach the house. I smiled evilly at myself as an idea popped into my head. I ran up the stairs and waited. I crouched on the balcony waiting for her to come in. I heard the door opened and the rustling of bags. She made at least five trips to bring all the shopping bags in. I heard her drops her keys on the coffee table. She was walking closer to where I wanted her to be.

"You're a dumbass if you think that I didn't know what was coming, hello psychic remember." She said looking up at the balcony.

I jumped down four stories and landed gracefully on my two feet. I straighten my back and smiled, "It could've worked you know."

"Amber shut up and get your clothes ready for tomorrow; we have to go meet the family remember." Mary said as she walked away taking her bags with her.

I walked to my room and looked at my bookshelves in my room. I spotted my mini fridge and looked in it. Then I smelled something sweet and musky. I felt my heart beat against my chest. _'Ryan! He's nearby! Oh my gosh, do I go look for him or do I wait till he finds me'_ My head swarmed with so many thoughts I felt myself get dizzy.

I jumped out of my window and landed quietly on my feet. I walked towards the wood following the scent. I saw him sitting on a log looking at the stars; I walked as quietly as I could to him.

"I can smell you Amber and let me tell you, it's the most mouthwatering smell." Ryan said without even looking at me.

I held my head down knowing that I was caught. He patted the space next to him. I sat down and looked at him, "What are you doing here?"

"I smelled dogs around here and I smelled your scent so I figured that you might be in danger." His honesty shocked me.

"Why do you care, I was so rude to you and your family; you should stay away from me… I'm dangerous" I add the last words hoping that he would get the hint to leave me alone and not follow me.

He turned away from star gazing and looked into my eyes, "Because I fell in love with you. You can't ignore what the heart desires and Amber Lily your heart desires love yet you're scared of being alone." Again I was shocked by his honesty.

"Is that your power? Knowing what people want…" my voice trailed off.

"Yes, I know what a person's desire's are… even if they aren't aware of it yet."

"Oh" that's all that I could seem to say. "Do you want to know what I can do?" I asked him silently yet hoping that he wouldn't.

"Only if you want to tell me" he smirked and tapped his index and middle finger to his temple, "I already know your answer."

We looked at the stars more and I felt a slight ripple in the air. I looked at him and he looked at me. He leaned closer to me and breathed right into my face. If it weren't for the fact that his smell was delicious I would've been angry that he breathed into my face. My hands got sweaty when he leaned into more; then he kissed me. I dreamed about this moment ever since yesterday! I smiled against his kiss and he pulled away. He had a look of confusion on his face and I already knew what he was thinking.

"I thought that's what you wanted..." he said before I interrupted him.

"Yeah that's what I wanted but I was smiling because I knew that you kissed me because you sensed my desire." I said in a rush.

"Then why didn't you kiss back?" he asked stubbornly.

I giggled and threw my arms around his neck; "Because I wanted to do this" I crashed my lips against his. He let out a growl from deep within his chest and pushed me on my back. My hands twirled in his hair. I heard an earthshaking growl from somewhere and before I had a chance to think Ryan was torn off of me and thrown against a boulder. I felt my anger boiling and turned to face Ryan's attacker. Who I saw broke my heart.

"How could you?!" I spat.

**A/N: Well what do you think? Should I continue this story? Flames and reviews are nice. has bucket of ice water for the flames**

**The cullens will be coming to intervine soon! Including a very jealous Bella**

**David(my boyfriend aka the asshole who got me pregnant): babe should you even write this stuff. You're already writing about kissing & its only chapter 4.**

**Me: Go be a Bella and jump off a cliff!**

**David: wtf she jumps off a cliff. Talk about a crazy bitch. I'm just saying that these stories are sad and pathetic. People spend hours just reading this stuff.**

**Me: Hey if you don't like it build a bridge and get over it. Besides I like reading and it reading helps the brain stimulation. So these kids are going to be smart from reading okay...**

**David: or blind from the computer glare. **

**Me: laughs uncontrolably Go get me the cookies from the oven so I can give them to the people who reviews!**

**p.s David and my little baby are my muses and if they leave me,... so help them... **


End file.
